warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Aquila Knights
One, The Imperial truth says nothing about making new technology, and two, if they did invent new tech they wouild not be buddies with the AdMech. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:02, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Point taken, what should I change it to then? Also, apologies, I didn't read too much into the imperial truth. Sorry. LordofGilneas (talk) 18:12, June 11, 2014 (UTC)LordofGilneas If you like I could give it a thurough review. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) A thorough review? what's that mean? although, if you could fix my infobox (I can't get a space marine picture into it) that would be great. LordofGilneas (talk) 22:40, June 11, 2014 (UTC)LordofGilneas By through review I mean I would read the whole article as you have it up to this point, notify you of anything that might contradict Canon, give you a general idea of my impression of the article, and provide whatever advice comes to mind. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:38, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, sounds good. Please do so. LordofGilneas (talk) 17:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC)LordofGilneas Alright, now before I start I want you to understand something. Any negative feedback I give is not given with the intention of hurting your feelings. I give it to help you improve your article and your skills. Now having said that there are some distinct issues with this Chapter. Now lets start with the bit about the melee skills. I understand that this is an assualt oriented Chapter, but you shouldn't be comparing the skills of their average marines to that of a Chaos Lord of any kind, as such foes are generally beyond the rank and file of any Chapter. I'm not entirely sure why you single out Slaaneshi Chaos Lords in particular. Also these guys could not have split off from the Black Templars during the time of Sigismund, as this would make them Second Founding, and we have rules about creating 1st and 2nd Founding Chapters. In addition their numbers are too high. In order to have a Chapter that is above the standard 1000 marines you need to petition an Admin for permission, and explain why they have such large numbers. In addition the maximum number that can be had is 2500. thriteen thousand marines is far too many. Now that aside I have some concerns about their combat tactics and wargear. It seems to me that they are too overly focused on melee combat. The way you write about them makes it seem as though they almost shun ranged warfare with the exception of a few dedicated Devastators and Tactical Marines, and their veterans who have mastered melle to the point where they feel they no longer need improve upon it. I can't help feeling that such a level of mastery shouldn't be possible on a large scale, and that such an over-dedication towards melee would make them completely ineffective in practical warfare. In addition the idea of the Steel Wind and Rhino Knight are kind of ludicrous. Assualt marines routinely drop onto their foes for an easy kill, and it seems impractical to add a spear just for the sake of turning yourself into a missile. I'm not saying that it isn't something they would do, but I don't feel like something like that warrants its own name, nor should it be called a strategy. Furthermore a Rhino that literally launches Marines seems like something out of a humor article. However all of that is a matter of opinion. My real concern is with their wargear. Its stated in the article that Power Weapons are their standard equipment, which is not realistically possible as Power Weapons take considerable resources to create and maintain, which is why they are generally only weilded by officers or elite troops. Furthermore it's stated that each Marine gets a set of Mark 8 Power Armor. This is downright impossible as Mark VIII armor has only recently come into production, and isn't even available to all Chapters. Even those Chapters that do have them only have a few sets, and thus reserve them for their commanders and heroes exclusively. The Only Chapter I know of that has a fuill compliment of Mark VIII armor is the Minotaurs, and that's only because they are basically the pet attack dogs of the High Lords of Terra. Regarding their recruitment I find it a little too easy physically. The most they have to do with regards to showing their strength is climb a mountain and beat one other aspirant. It does not do much to test their martial abilities, which is ultimately what a Space Marine Chapter is looking for. Really the Quest does more to test the aspirant's will power than his strength and martial skill. This is not entirely a bad thing mind you. A Chapter should always prize strength of mind, but what they need are able bodied warriors with the necessary abilities to become even stronger. Also I think that the bit about the spirits of dead Marines heckling the aspirants is a bit much. There is a general fear of the Warp and all things supernatural in 40k. If it was found out that the spirits of Dead Sigismundi Knights were still hanging around the Inquisition would likely purge the Chapter on suspicion of dealing with dark forces. I think the way to fix this part is relatively simple. First, make the journey up and/or down the mopuntain more physically perilous. Maybe the mountain could be inhabited by powerful and dangerous animals. Two, either remove the ghosts altogether, or have them appear in part three of the Quest, and make their existence a deeply held secret among the Knights. Aside from all of the above there are some spelling and grammatical issues that need to be addressed. Furthermore i would suggest you change the name. Sigismundi Knights is a bit of a mouthful. It comes off as awkwardly long and specific. Sorry for the massive comment. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:00, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh! no problem, you offer some very good tips, and yeah your right. Also, feel free to recommend a name, I was thinking Aquila Knights? Also, I was going to submit (and this probably makes them renegade or pretty heretical) the idea that they use something called the Aether Forge, and made those lose lots of favor with the inquisition. Thanks for the advice. LordofGilneas (talk) 05:28, June 14, 2014 (UTC)LordofGilneas If you are still looking for a More Streamlined Name, Since you like the Aquilla Knight, and they are the Decendants of the Black Templars, I think. How about the Aquillan Templars? I think that sounds nice. Blackdamp (talk) 08:52, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Aquilan Knights? hmm, I like the name, tell ya what. I'll edit all the names on the page itself and chapter template, and someone can change the page's name (I myself have no idea how, do tell me though). And yes, I do like the aquila, even though it is a pain to draw. Faction icon will come! Eventually. Aswell as more images. Also, no longer does that photo stand for standard gear, it is a battlemaster in full gear. Thank you all for the help. And let me know if this chapter is flawed in any way (I.E bad trials, too many weaknesses, too OP, too blunt, too big. etc.) LordofGilneas (talk) 09:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC) No Problem, always glad to help. Aquillan Knights sound good too. I would offer some Advice, but Space Marines aren't my strong suit. I Tend to do better with Mechanicus Characters and Imperial Guardsmen/Mercenaries. Though being full on assualt based using Melee, You might want to take a Page out of the Brontonian Long Knives. A Guard Regiment dedicated to Melee Combat and earing Scars, But supported by Dedicated Heavy weapons to ensure their advance is covered, Cause well if you advance with melee Only, You will find your Marines Cut down by Heavy Weapons like Bolters. Blackdamp (talk) 09:40, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Just a few name suggestions because you seem to be searching for one. Knights of the Sigil Sigil Knights Signifiers Aquifiers I'm not sure if you'll like them, but that's the sort of name they seem to fit with. AmyTheStray (talk) 10:54, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Woops! I renamed them the Aquila Knights because I thought that's what you had settled on. Do you want them renamed Sigis Knights? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Aquilan Knights is good. Thanks btw. And yes, that's why the chapter DOES have SOME devestators and tac marines. Not many though, as their black templar style (prefer melee). Also, is the cursed marines too much? Or do they lack enough background? LordofGilneas (talk) 21:49, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and anyone who has a good idea for a chapter symbol, lemme know. Even better, post a drawing of your icon here, whoever makes what I deem the symbol that best shows this chapter. Will get a character for this chapter (lemme know what kind of personality (And it better conform with the chapter!) he has, his favored weapons, place in the chapter, and of course his name). and a dedication head on this page. Good luck! And no killing each other, save that for important things, like who gets Kronus or stuff. LordofGilneas (talk) 22:49, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Whoah! This was added June 28th? Methinks it still be broken! To the dustbin of the Immaterium with ye foul heretic writing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Fanon Adept (talk) 08:00, October 6, 2016 (UTC)